


Frequent Conditions

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby finds Sylvester burning the midnight (and morning) oil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frequent Conditions

"You alright there?" Toby had come into the garage early, unexpectedly the second guest. Sylvester had apparently been there the whole night. A laptop was open on his desk, and a mess of a whiteboard nearby which Sylvester had been writing on. The statistician was currently pouring over a stack of papers spread out on the laptop. 

"I'm working," Sylvester muttered. Toby walked closer to Sylvester, looking over his shoulder. More science nerd jargon on the screen.

"Alright, c'mon. Pack it up. I'm taking you home."

"I'm not done."

"Yes you are." Toby took Sylvester by the hand.

"But-"

"Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to make this more about a platonic relationship between the two of them, but I have inconveniently limited myself to a very small word count. 
> 
> This is probably something that happens often with Toby and Sylvester. Hyperfocusing is something really hard to get out of. Once you're in the zone everything is just whatever you're working on. It's really great until you pop out it and realize 4 days have passed since your project began and your clothes were put on all wrong and you _really ___need to go pee. It's both a blessing and a curse. Having a friend (or partner or what have you) like Toby that can shake you out of it is pretty beneficial.


End file.
